Jodie Holmes
|Situation = Spielerabhängig: *am Leben, allein *am Leben, Beziehung mit Ryan *am Leben, Beziehung mit Jay *am Leben, Leben mit Zoey *tot, in der harmonischen Infrawelt *tot, in der apokalyptischen Infrawelt |Performance = Caroline Wolfson (Kind) |Synchronisation = }} Jodie Holmes ist die Protagonistin von BEYOND: Two Souls. Sie wurde mit einer Verbindung zu dem Geistwesen Aiden geboren und ihr Leben wird durch diese Tatsache vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt. Ihre (bzw. Aidens) übernatürlichen Kräfte sind für die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung Anlass für Angst, Ablehnung, Forschung und Missbrauch, nur selten entsteht aus ihnen etwas Gutes. Jodie ist ausserdem medial, sonst würde sie Aiden nicht bemerken und könnte nicht mit ihm reden. Der Spieler verfolgt Jodies ganzes Leben vom achtjährigen kleinen Mädchen bis hin zur 23-jährigen jungen Erwachsenen und durchlebt mit ihr dabei die mehr und die weniger angenehmen Stationen. Zeitgleich kann er auch mitfühlen, wie sie mit sich selbst kämpft und verzweifelt versucht, sich so zu akzeptieren, wie sie ist. Neben Aiden und ihren eigenen bösen Geistern wird Jodie auch noch regelmäßig von anderen Existenzen angegriffen, deren Herkunft sie ebenso wenig versteht, wie die Aidens. *ANMERKUNG: Bitte bedenkt, dass sich die Handlung des Spiels je nach den Entscheidungen des Spielers leicht verändern kann. In diesen Inhaltsangaben wird ungefähr das wiedergegeben, was auf jeden Fall passiert. Falls etwas zu fehlen scheint, könnte das möglicherweise daran liegen, dass dieser Teil der Handlung nur bei einer bestimmten Entscheidung geschieht.* Jodies Kindheit Jodie wird im Krankenhaus des Department of Paranormal Activities (DPA) geboren. Ihre Eltern, Norah Gray und Jonathan Nichols, sind "begabt", d. h. sie haben übernatürliche Kräfte. Nach Jonathans Tod willigt Norah Gray ein, an einem Forschungsprogramm des DPA teilzunehmen. Konsequent wird ihr sofort nach der Geburt ihre Tochter entrissen. Anschließend hält man ihre Dosis an Beruhigungsmitteln so hoch, dass sie apathisch wird und niemandem mehr von den Experimenten des DPA erzählen kann. Norah Gray wird in eine psychiatrische Einrichtung des DPA eingewiesen und Jodie kommt zu Adoptiveltern, Susan und Philip Holmes. Sie wissen um die eventuellen Besonderheiten ihrer Adoptivtochter, nicht jedoch, wie sie sich auswirken werden. Jodie lernt, sich mit Aiden zu arrangieren, ist aber nicht besonders glücklich mit ihm. Er findet keinen Gefallen an ihrer Verbindung und treibt oft Unfug, mit dem er Jodie in Schwierigkeiten bringt und Angst macht. Nachts wird sie außerdem von den "Monstern", bösartigen Existenzen, vor denen auch Aiden sich fürchtet, heimgesucht. Die unerklärlichen Geschehnisse um sie herum zehren an den Nerven von Jodies Adoptiveltern. Nachdem Aiden eines Tages, als Jodie acht Jahre alt ist, einen Nachbarsjungen würgt, um Jodie zu beschützen, ist Philip Holmes mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Er hat Angst vor seiner Ziehtochter und ist um sein Wohl und das seiner Frau besorgt. Die Holmes bringen Jodie zu einem Forscher des DPA, Nathan Dawkins. Es dauert nicht lange und Jodie muss in ein Zimmer in Dawkins' Forschungseinrichtung einziehen, wo sie unter ständiger Beobachtung steht. Ihre Eltern verlassen sie unter dem Vorwand, versetzt worden zu sein und es für eine bessere Idee zu halten, wenn Jodie unter Dawkins' Aufsicht bleibe. Als Jodie eines Nachts wieder von den Existenzen angegriffen wird und keiner ihr schnell genug zur Hilfe eilen kann, beginnt Aiden, je nach Entscheidung des Spielers, die bösen Geister zu bekämpfen. Jodie erzählt Dawkins in dem Fall hinterher, dass "jetzt alles gut sei, da Aiden jetzt keine Angst mehr vor den Monstern habe". Neben der dauerhaften Beobachtung wird Jodie in der Einrichtung auch zahlreichen Experimenten unterzogen, die irgendwie erklären sollen, wer - oder was - Aiden ist und woher er kommt. Jodies Jugend Jodie hat sich mit ihrem Leben in der Einrichtung weitestgehend abgefunden. Sie sieht Nathan und seinen Assistenten Cole Freeman als ihre neue Familie an und ist mehr oder weniger zufrieden. Neben weiteren Experimenten macht sie auch die ganz normalen Phasen der Pubertät durch. Auf einer Geburtstagsfeier wird sie erstmals schmerzhaft mit der Ablehnung ihrer übermenschlichen Kräfte von den Teenagern dort konfrontiert. Man kann sich aber auch mit Aiden an ihnen rächen oder einfach nur gehen. Daraufhin folgt eine sehr rebellische Phase, in der sie sich wünscht, einfach nur wie alle anderen Mädchen zu sein und die Forschungseinrichtung verlassen zu dürfen um auszugehen, was man auch tun kann, je nach dem wie man spielt landet man irgendwann in einer Bar, in der Jodie beinahe vergewaltigt aber von Aiden durch eine Machtdemonstration gerettet wird. thumb|left|274px Inzwischen wurde schon sehr viel über die Infrawelt herausgefunden, Aidens Welt, eine Art Zwischenstation zwischen dem Diesseits und dem Jenseits. Es ist den Forschern sogar gelungen, durch sogenannte Kondensatoren Portale in diese Welt zu öffnen. Jodie jedoch sieht die Gefahr, die von diesen Portalen ausgeht, denn die bösen Existenzen, die "Monster", kommen so ins Diesseits und fügen den Menschen Schaden zu. Da das DPA eng mit der Army zusammenarbeitet, um ihre Forschungen zu finanzieren, wird Jodie eines Tages dazu gezwungen, der CIA beizutreten. Auch Nathan und Cole sind die Hände gebunden, als man Jodie abholt und zur sofortigen Kooperation zwingt. Wieder verliert sie ein Zuhause und eine Familie. Bei der CIA Jodie wird von Ryan Clayton ins Ausbildungscamp Peary gebracht. Dort unterzieht sie sich einem harten und speziellen Training, denn nicht nur Jodie selbst sondern auch ihr Einsatz von Aidens Fähigkeiten sollen geschult werden. Während ihrer Rekrutenzeit verliebt Jodie sich in Ryan und hat nach Beendigung ihrer Ausbildung eine Liebesbeziehung mit ihm. Jodies ersten Auftrag als CIA-Agentin bestreitet sie gemeinsam mit Ryan in der arabischen Botschaft, wo sie mit Hilfe von Aiden geheime Dokumente des Scheichs Ahmad einsehen soll. Ihr zweiter Auftrag führt sie und Ryan nach Somalia, wo Jodie die Aufgabe erhält, einen somalischen Warlord namens Germaal Scheich Charrief zu eliminieren. Sie erledigt den Job zwar, kann jedoch auch je nach Entscheidung des Spielers auch scheitern, ist hinterher aber wegen ihren Gräueltaten angewidert und thumb|274pxtraumatisiert. Als sie dann auch noch erfährt, dass Ryan sie belogen hat (der Warlord war in Wirklichkeit der somalische Präsident, der für seine Friedenspolitik bekannt war), entwischt sie mit Aidens Hilfe aus dem Helikopter, der sie und Ryan nach Hause bringen soll. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist sie auf der Flucht vor der CIA, denn sie wird wegen Hochverrats gesucht. Jodie ist sich sicher, dass sie keinem Menschen mehr trauen kann. Sie fühlt sich benutzt und hasst sich selbst für das, was sie getan hat. Die schwerste Phase ihres Lebens beginnt. Auf der Flucht Jodie kann nirgendwo hin, ohne dass die CIA sie aufspüren würde. Immer wieder kommt es zu gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzungen mit SWAT-Teams, die sie jagen, wie eine Schwerverbrecherin. Jodie endet schließlich im tiefsten Winter ohne Heim, hungrig und am Ende ihrer Kräfte bei einer Gruppe von Obdachlosen, die sie freundlich aufnimmt und sie mit Essen und Wärme vor dem Tod bewahrt. Stan, Tuesday, Walter und Jimmy haben ihre eigenen traurigen Geschichten zu erzählen und Jodie fühlt sich sehr schnell tief mit ihnen verbunden. Das erste Mal kann sie ihre Gabe einsetzen, um Menschen wirklich zu helfen. Sie befreit Jimmy von seiner Drogensucht, nimmt mit Stans toter Frau Nancy Kontakt auf und hilft schließlich dabei, Tuesdays Baby Zoey auf die Welt zu bringen. Ihre neuen Freunde finden Jodie ganz und gar nicht abstoßend, sondern bezeichnen sie als eine "Magierin". Trotz ihrer misslichen Lage ist Jodie das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder glücklich darüber, sie selbst zu sein, und auch ihre Selbstmordgedanken, die sie während ihrer Zeit bei der heimatlosen Gruppe oft hegte, sind verschwunden. thumb|left|274px Leider wird Jodie auch aus diesem Umfeld herausgerissen, als die Obdachlosen von einer Gruppe rüpelhafter Jugendlicher überfallen werden und sie dabei schwer verletzt wird. Während ihre neuen Freunde es schaffen, wieder Fuß im Leben zu fassen, liegt sie 3 Monate lang im Koma. Als sie endlich aufwacht, sind die Agenten der CIA ihr bereits wieder auf den Fersen und erneut muss sie fliehen. Jodies nächste Station ist eine Ranch von Navajo-Indianern mitten in der Wüste. Dort bleibt und hilft sie für einige Tage, eigentlich nur um ein Dach über dem Kopf und etwas zu Essen zu haben. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass auch dieses Gebiet von einem bösen Geist heimgesucht wird. Jodie macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Grund für das Dasein des Geistes und kann schließlich, je nach Entscheidung des Spielers helfen, ihn zu vertreiben. Die Bewohner der Ranch sind ihr dafür sehr dankbar und bieten ihr an, für immer dort zu bleiben. Jodie hat wieder eine thumb|274px neue Familie gefunden (und sich außerdem in den älteren Sohn Jay verliebt), will jedoch weiterziehen und endlich herausfinden, was es mit Aiden auf sich hat. Sie hat im Reservat der Indianer entdeckt, dass bereits die Urahnen der Navajo von mit Menschen verbundenden Existenzen wussten. Lange Zeit der Annahme, dass sie die Einzige mit derlei Schicksal sei, ist sie nun, wo sie eines Besseren belehrt wurde, felsenfest entschlossen, alles über ihre Verbindung zur Infrawelt in Erfahrung zu bringen. Zurück Jodie setzt sich nach einiger Zeit mit Cole in Verbindung, der ihr ein wenig über ihre richtigen Eltern erzählen kann. Schließlich hilft er ihr, in die psychiatrische Anstalt, in der Norah Gray noch immer ihr tristes Dasein fristet, einzudringen und ihre Mutter zu besuchen. Dort erfährt Jodie endlich die grausame Wahrheit, warum sie damals zu ihren Adoptiveltern gekommen ist. thumb|left|274px Dummerweise findet Jodies Flucht vor der CIA in der Anstalt ein jähes Ende, denn sie wird schließlich erwischt. Selbst Nathan, dem sie nach langen Jahren wieder begegnet, scheint nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Die CIA bietet Jodie einen Deal an: Sie muss einen letzten Auftrag für die Agency ausführen, dann darf sie gehen und wird nicht länger gejagt. Ein anderes Land (das fiktive Karzistan) hat selbst einiges über die Infrawelt erfahren und ist nun drauf und dran, ein Portal zu öffnen. Angeblich wird dort aber viel zu naiv mit dem Thema umgegangen und niemand ist sich der enormen Gefahren, die damit verbunden wären, bewusst. Jodie wird gemeinsam mit ihren früheren Ausbildern Nick und Vince und auch - sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen - mit Ryan nach Karzistan geschickt, um den dortigen Kondensator zu vernichten. Die Mission entpuppt sich als sehr gefährlich und mehr als einmal geraten Jodie und ihr Team in lebensgefährliche Schwierigkeiten. Am Ende gelingt es zwar, den Kondensator zu zerstören, doch nur Jodie und Ryan überleben schwer verletzt. Nach Jodies Rückkehr wird in einer Sitzung des Pentagons sehr schnell klar, dass es bei dem Auftrag in Wirklichkeit darum ging, Amerikas Monopolstellung im Umgang mit der Infrawelt zu garantieren. Die möglichen Verwendungen dieser Verbindungen für militärische Zwecke sind zahlreich. Jodie erkennt ihren Fehler, ist jedoch inzwischen gleichgültig allem gegenüber. Sie ist müde und hat keine Lust mehr, sich für irgendetwas oder irgendwen einzusetzen, außer für sich selbst. Sie will nur noch weit weg von allem und ein ganz normales Leben führen. Von der CIA bekommt Jodie eine neue Identität als Elizabeth North und einen Scheck über 500.000 $ angeboten, um ihr neues Leben zu beginnen. Leider macht gerade ihr Mentor und Ziehvater Nathan ihr schließlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Der Tod seiner Frau und seiner Tochter fünfzehn Jahre zuvor hat ihn still und heimlich in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Er erforschte geradezu besessen die Infrawelt und stellt Jodie nun eine von ihm entwickelte Maschine vor, mit dem er die Geister seiner Familie bei sich halten kann. Jodie erkennt jedoch, wie gequält die Geister sind. thumb|274px Nathans Besessenheit kennt kein Ende: Er weiht Jodie in seinen Plan ein, einen modifizierten Kondensator zu entwickeln, der es Lebenden ermöglichen soll, mit den Toten zu sprechen. Er will, dass Jodie ihm bei der Kommunikation mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter hilft. Als Jodie ihm noch diesen einen Gefallen tut, muss er mit anhören, wie seine Familie ihn anfleht, sie gehen zu lassen. Als Jodie versucht, ihm die Qual der Geister zu erklären, wird er wütend und bezeichnet sie als Lügnerin. Jodie verlässt ihn daraufhin, wird jedoch wenig später von General McGrath, einem Army-Offizier in Führungsposition, der mit der Oberaufsicht der Infrawelt-Forschung beauftragt ist, niedergestreckt. Die CIA hatte nie vor, sich auf ihren Deal einzulassen. Jodie weiß viel zu viel. Wie schon ihre Mutter soll nun auch Jodie mit einer Überdosis Beruhigungsmitteln in ein dauerhaftes Wachkoma versetzt werden. Aiden kann sie jedoch mit Hilfe von Cole und Ryan gerade noch rechtzeitig retten. Dringend müssen Jodie, Aiden, Cole und Ryan jetzt Nathan daran hindern, das Eindämmungsfeld um den Kondensator zu deaktivieren. Es ist jedoch zu spät: In der Forschungseinrichtung ist bereits ein heilloses Chaos ausgebrochen. Der Kondensator lässt sich nicht abschalten und das Eindämmungsfeld nicht reaktivieren. Jodie hat keine andere Wahl, als sich mitten in den Strudel des Portals zu begeben und dessen Selbstzerstörung einzuleiten. Ryan und Cole folgen ihr. Auf ihrem mühsamen Weg zum Auge des Sturms begegnen Jodie die Geister vieler toter Menschen, bekannte und unbekannte, während sie selbst wieder zum Kind wird und ihr ganzes Leben rückwärts an ihr vorbeizieht. Endlich am Ende angekommen, sieht sie noch einmal die Szene ihrer Geburt, doch diesmal kann sie die Geschehnisse noch weiter verfolgen: Jodie war nicht das einzige Kind, das ihre Mutter an jenem Tag auf die Welt bringen sollte. Ihr Zwillingsbruder überlebte jedoch nicht und existierte fortan als das Geistwesen Aiden an Jodies Seite um seine Schwester zu beschützen. Während die körperliche Jodie es mit letzter Kraft schafft, den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus des Kondensators zu aktivieren, begegnet ihr Geist auf der anderen Seite des Portals Aiden endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Schließlich steht Jodie vor der Entscheidung, ganz auf die andere Seite zu gehen - also zu sterben - oder ins Diesseits zurückzukehren. thumb|left|274px Wie Jodies Geschichte ab diesem Zeitpunkt weitergeht, entscheidet der Spieler. Jodie im Wandel der Zeit Jodie5.jpg|Jodie in "Die erste Nacht" Jodie6.jpg|Jodie in "Die Party" Jodie7.jpg|Jodie in "Wie andere Mädchen" Jodie9.jpg|Jodie in "Trennung"/"Willkommen bei der CIA" Jodie10.jpg|Jodie in "Willkommen bei der CIA" Jodie11.jpg|Jodie in "Willkommen bei der CIA" Jodie13.jpg|Jodie in "Gejagt" Jodie Holmes.jpg|Jodie in "Gejagt" Jodie homeless.jpg|Jodie in "Obdachlos" Jodie14.jpg|Jodie in "Gebrochen" Jodie Navajo.jpg|Jodie in "Navajo" Jodie16.jpg|Jodie in "Alte Freunde" Jodie17.jpg|Jodie in "Beta-Sonne" en:Jodie Holmes Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:DPA Kategorie:CIA Kategorie:Menschen